Konoha Academy for martial arts
by the elsinatr
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, your average shy teenager, enters the Konoha Academy for Martial Arts. She had been to many different schools before but will she be able to stay and finish her high school education there? Or will she fail?
1. Konoha Academy

The Elsinatr: This is my 2nd fanfic, folks.

(Summary: Same old Konoha Academy thing. I like writing stuff like that)

Chapter 1: New Friends

Hinata shuffled her feet nervously in the waiting room. Tsunade's voice comes out of the office.

"You may come in, Hinata."

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade was working on some paperwork. "Well, here's a map of the school. If you need any help, just ask Kakashi-san over here. He's our English teacher in this school."

Hinata felt relieved. She wouldn't be trying to find her way through the school alone!

"W-where is my dorm, Tsunade-sama?"

"You'll be in the clan dorm, sharing an apartment with your fellow Hyuugas."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah, whatever squirt." She mumbled, draining her bottle of sake.

****

Hinata made her way to her new class. Kakashi had given her his handy color-coded map, since the one Tsunade gave her was very difficult. It looked like she spilled sake all over it.

'Thank you, Kakashi-sensei' she thought silently.

She knocked softly on the door. A man with long white hair answered it.

"Well, hello there cutie!"goggled her homeroom teacher, Jiraiya.

"H-hello." Jiraiya-sensei ushered her into her new classroom. People were ogling her and making her nervous. Four boys wearing weird armbands stared intently at the newcomer. A couple of creepy kids in another corner with weird hoodies were motioning her to join them. Hinata settled on choosing a seat next to the most normal (and friendly) girl, albeit her pink hair.

"C-can I sit w-with you?"

"Anytime." The girl made room.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My friend with the long ponytail is Ino. "

"M-my name is Hinata." The Hyuuga replied shyly.

Sakura looked at her. 'Even though she wears those dorky glasses, she still looks cute. I bet I know whats going on in all of the boys' heads right now'

"C-can you explain thing I-I should know about th-this school, Sakura-ch-chan?" asked Hinata timidly.

"Oh." Sakur snapped out of her reverie. "Well there are 4 ranks in the school. They are: Paper, Bronze, Silver and Gold. Since you're new, you're a bronze like me and Ino. Those two groups of people there in the corner," she indicated with her head, "are in the gold rank. We never talk to them unless they talk to us. And if they do, we address them as "sama" and then bow on occasion. Don't look at them dir-" Sakura looked at her companion.

"HINATA!!"

Sakura had caught her staring at one of the boys in the corner. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and had a look of courage on his face. Hinata liked looking at him. The blonde teen realized that Hinata was staring. He motioned to his comrades.

"Yes, S-sakura?"

"STOP STARING AT NARUTO-SAMA!!" she muttered angrily in her ear. "Do you want to become a reject?"

"G-gomen." Sakura sighed. The bell rang.

"Time for science, Hinata-chan."


	2. Getting through Science Class

Back again. If you guys don't like it, I don't really care. I'm just here to try my writing skills.

That's all. Thanks for reading it anyways. ^_^

Disclaimer: Oops I forgot about adding a disclaimer last time. So sorry! I don't own Naruto

(A/N: There might be suggested romance in this chapter. Plus some pig cruelty, so please don't sue me. I love pigs! I do!)

**Ch.2: Getting through Science Class**

Sakura, Ino and Hinata ran into the lab. They chose seats next to each other.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and fog. The whole class started coughing. Underneath the mist was a man with long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail.

"LISTEN UP IDIOTS!" shouted the man. "I'm your new science teacher, Yamanaka Inoichi."

Ino buried her face in her hands. "Just what I need. My own father piling up my homework."

The lesson in Science that day was more of an introduction to Biology. Everyone got paired up for the lab experiment. A brief shout got all of their attentions.

"Guess what? Those people I just paired up with you are now your permanent lab partners for the **whole** year. Okay, let's get to work!"

Everyone groaned. Hinata's lab partner wasn't a very talkative person. He put his hair in a loose and sleek ponytail, and he had two lines going diagonally down his face. Just by looking at him, Hinata knew that it was one of the "gold ranked" students. She took a peek at what her new friends were doing. Sakura was paired up with a guy who had a permanent smile on his face, yet he seemed to be getting her angrier by the minute. Ino was paired up with Choji, the neverending eating machine.

' Who's Naruto paired up with?' she thought distractedly. Turns out he was paired up with another gold ranked student who had the same eyes and hair as Hinata's partner. She sighed.

"Shall we start?" asked her partner.

"H-hai."

Inoichi was handing out the animals (they're obviously dead) they were supposedly going to dissect. Hinata took this oppurtunity to be understand who her lab partner was.

"Excuse-me b-but w-what is y-your name?"

"Itachi."

Just then Inoichi passed their table and slapped the animal onto the table. Hinata took one look at it and turned green. 'We're dissecting small _pigs_?'

Itachi smirked, watching the girls' facial expression. "If you want, you can do it first, and then you can get out of here."

"Th-thank you."

They worked quietly. Just as Hinata finished, and was starting to mark her checklist, Itachi broke the silence.

"Do you know how many gangs are after you, Hinata-san?"

"Wh-wha..." she was freaked out. 'What does he mean?'

The boy slinked closer to her.

"I'm in one of those gangs."

"O-oh."

He inched closer, so that their faces were just inches away from each other. He had cornered Hinata and she was pinned to the desk.

"I'd like to get to know you better."

Hinata closed her eyes in fear.

"If anyone bothers you, just let me know. Here's my number." And with that, he slipped a piece of paper into her backpocket and left his hand there. Hinata was helpless.

"OI, UCHIHA!" yelled someone behind them.

It was Naruto. "Leave the poor girl alone if you know what's best for you."

As the Uchiha walked away from them, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto peered at her, causing her to turn a violent shade of red. "Did he hurt you, Hinata-chan?"

'Oh Kami. He knows my name...' Those were the lat words she thought before she fainted.

What do you think? Well, then please, for my sake, REVIEW!

Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(_the elsinatr._)


	3. Surprises

Oops. I just read your reviews. Thanks to you both. I REALLY appreciate people reviewing my stories.

To answer your question, Apple of the Sand, to become a gold member you have to give a lot of money to the school, you're really popular, or you're grade average is outstanding. It's kind of like Gentleman's Alliance.

Disclaimer: WHAHAHA..O_O Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, thank goodness.

**Ch.3 Surprises**

"Hinata? Wake up Hinata-chan?" _Sakura?_

Sakura looked relieved when Hinata sat up.

"What HAPPENED to you??"

"I-I-It-ta-"

"Itachi? What about him?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"H-H-He..."

"Calm down. He does that to everyone."

"E-everyone?"

"Trust me." she smiled to reassure her.

"Gomen, Sa-sakur-ra-chan."

"Come on, let's head for lunch."

And just like that, Hinata and Skura entered the no-man's territory commonly known as:

the cafeteria.

Just as they were about to enter. Someone's voice drifted into the intercom. "All members of student council, please head upstairs for a brief meeting.

"Funny, that voice sounds like Itachi-san..."

"That's actually Sasuke-kun."

The girls both jumped in alarm as the intercom turned on again. "Hyuuga Hinata, please come up to the conference room."

Hinata shot Sakura a panicked look. Her friend put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck."

A/N: OOPS. Super short chapter. I'll make it up by updating twice or three, depends on my computer.


	4. UzumakiNaraInuzukaUchiha

Here's another one! Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any manga, yet...

A/N: Kiba acts too weirdly...sorry.

**Ch.4 Uzumaki/Inuzuka/Nara/Uchiha**

"Hyuuga-san, come in." Hinata slowly entered. She was surrounded by people as soon as she stepped inside the room.

"Aw, she's cute un! Said a boy with hair like Ino's only he put it in half a ponytail.

"Um?"

"Oh. The name's Deidara, un."

"DEIDARA." rumbled the voice called Sasuke. Hinata finally got the chance to meet the man behind the voice.

"My name is Sasuke." The boy offered his hand to her and she took it. Being courteous, he bent over and kissed the back of her hand.

"The person on my right is Uzumaki Naruto." The said person flashed a smile. Hinata shyly returned it.

"To my left is Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome." he yawned.

"The person who greeted you earlier is Deidara."

"Hey. Pleasure is all mine yeah."

"Beside him is Inuzuka Kiba and his dog, Akamaru." The said person was sound asleep with his dog on his head.

_Aww, how cute. He lets his dog sleep on his head, _thought Hinata. She started giggling

At the sound of Hinata's voice, Kiba woke up groggily.

"Whozair.." he grumbled. At this point, Hinata was shaking with laughter.

He stared at Hinata as though gazing into a bright light.

"I must be seeing things. A girl? In the conference room?" Taking her hand into his, he spoke.

"Who is this pretty flower who came to light up our barbaric lives?"

"Shut up Inuzuka. We aren't barbarians. It would be too troublesome."

Ignoring this, the dog lover went on. "It would be a pleasure to know your name miss." he finished, also kissing Hinata's hand.

"M-my n-name is Hyug-ga Hi-hina-t-ta." she stammered, blushing furiously.

Kiba sighed with delight, as if he was enjoying her name. "Thank you, dear Hinata-hime." She started giggling again. Akamaru barked and climbed up her shoulder.

"Sit down, Kiba." Sasuke ordered, rubbing his temples.

"Anyways, after there's Haku." A guy with long brown hair winked at her.

"And last, but not least, my idiot brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata gasped.

"Hn" he greeted her. Behind his boring facade, his eyes glinted with malice.

That's all. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^_^


	5. More Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

A/N: Left you guys hanging, didn't I? No matter, cause here's another one! Oh, and by the way, I'm trying a new and different fanfic called "Memories of the Past". Bit of a giveaway when you read the title, isn't it? Plus, there's an unexpected villain. So enjoy this one, because I usually have no writer's blocks.

**Ch.5 More Introductions**

Hinata had this freaked out deer in the headlights look in her eyes. Itachi was staring at her with such intensity that she felt paralyzed under his cruel gaze. It was as if he was trying to probe her mind and soul, looking for something. She had never felt anything like this in her life. It was extremely uncomfortable.

"Yo."

She whirled around and was face-to-face (face-to-chest) with Kakashi.

Sasuke was perplexed. "Kakashi-sensei? What're you doing here?"

"Just greeting you all. Tsunade-sama told me to help Hinata around."

"You sure you didn't take it to mean stalking Hinata-chan, yeah?" grumbled Deidara.

"Shut up." smiled Kakashi. "Hinata-chan, if you're done here, we can leave."

'_Arigato, Kakashi-sensei_,' she was relieved.

"H-Hai." They left. As soon as Kakashi closed the door, the conference room erupted with sound. Amidst all the racket, Sasuke put a hand in the air. "Everybody shut up."

Sasuke started. "What do you guys think of Hyuuga-san?"

"Cute, un." brightened Deidara.

"Troublesome." muttered the lazy genius.

"Hn." Itachi.

"Different." admitted Haku. "Not as annoying as all the other girls in this school."

"Sweet." sighed Naruto.

"Everything's sweet to you, un." groaned the other blonde.

"You wanna go, pal?"

"Sure, un. I can totally whip that pansy a-"

"Shut up, both of you." growled Sasuke. He turned to Kiba. "What do you think of her?"

Kiba groaned and got up. "She's like a shy violet, inside her own little world, but once you get to know her, she'll warm up. On the upside, she has irresista-"

"We get the picture Kiba." smirked Itachi.

"I think we should let her join. It would be nice to have a girl in the council." Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows except for the Prince of boredom and Sasuke. "I didn't mean it the way Kiba did, man. I'm no pervert."

Sasuke looked up from hiding his face in his hands for the umpteenth time. "Not a bad idea, Haku. We do need to change the stereotypes in our school."

"All in favor?"

"Hai." Everyone shouted and raised their hands.

***

Home Ec was nothing special at all. Heck, it was barely a class. The two class coordinators, Umino Iruka and "Lady" Anko. Anko-sensei was anything but a lady. The two teachers were in a far distant corner of the class, putting strawberry ice cream on their faces and licking each other. And as for the class, well it comprised of ovens blowing up and a girl-infested class, with the exception of Choji, the class garburator. This caused a lot of fanboys angry, and it turns out, after class, Choji got pelted with martial art gear.

After all, this is a martial art school!

"Hey Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." gasped Hinata, running towards them.

"Yeah, Hina?" that was the nickname Ino used for her.

"W-what dorm are y-you guys i-in?"

Sakura spoke up. Her eyes were on the Uchihas for a quick second and she quickly lost track of her surroundings.

"Oh, we're in the clan dorms."

"Me t-too!"

"That's cool. You can hang out with us after school!"

Soon, more people joined them. There was a guy with short, dark hair and midnight blue eyes, her cousin Hyuuga Neji, a girl with two buns on her head, and her sister, Hyuuga Hanabi.

The guy with short black hair turned to Ino, and clutching her waist, he kissed her deeply. Hinata had never seen so much love between two people. It was 100% condensed true love. She had to look away to avoid some awkward situation.

Meanwhile, her cousin Neji was in deep conversation with the new girl. He broke away to talk to Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata-san." muttered quiet Neji.

"Hello Neji-san" she responded. Sakura was overhearing them talking and couldn't help but notice that Hinata's stutter had gone completely when her cousin was there.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!!" exclaimed the girl with two buns.

Hinata looked at her, startled. The girl laughed. "Don't worry. I'm Tenten, and the reason I know you is that I'm your cousin's girlfriend!" Neji turned dark red, smiling to himself.

The other Hyuuga looked shocked. "Will otou-san approve, Neji-san?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." he scowled darkly to himself. Then he brightened. "We're living on our own this year, Hinata-san. None of our parents will know what we're doing most of the year anyway."

"HEY! Hold up!" yelled Ino. Everyone looked at her. It seemed that the pure condensed love was finally diluted. "You guys always ditch us!"

Every feature of her was haughty, whereas the guy next to her had a grimacing smile on his face. Hinata recognized him to be Sakura's lab partner. Apparently, Sakura realized he was there too, because she immediately took out her phone and went away from the group, in a desperate attempt to get away from him.

"Ino, who is this?" he asked, nodding to the new Hyuuga girl.

Ino smacked her hand to her head. "Sorry, Sai, I'll introduce you to her. Sai, this is Hyuuga Hinata. Hina, this is Sai."

"More Hyuugas? Half of my class is Hyuuga." Hinata winced. Upon seeing this, Ino explained.

"Don't worry about Sai. He always teases people."

It seemed true. Sai was always smiling, whether it was an angry smile, or a sad smile. Hinata couldn't figure him out.

Soon, they came to the end of the faculty corner, where the school ended and the dorms began. Hinata saw three people coming towards the group.

_Oh dear._ Hinata was getting panicked. She saw a certain blond-haired teen with the other two.

"Quick! Sakura-chan, hide me!" she ran to her pink-haired comrade.

Sakura was confused. "Hinata, wha-" and evil grin spread on her face as she saw the oncoming trio.

"I don't think I'm letting you run away from this, Hinata-chan."

***

You know what to do. Click on that button. You know you wanna.

REVIEW


	6. After the Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimotom owns these characters. Who knows what would've happen if I owned them!! Hehe.

**Ch.6 After the Sun goes down**

Hinata was trembling. The reason that she was in such a state was because of a certain blue-eyed blonde. And Sakura was NOT helping.

Naruto slowly approached them and poked Sakura in the ribs.

She looked up from her texting and hissed. "NARUTO!" Everyone rolled their eyes. Tenten ran a hand through her bangs.

"Tenten-san? Do they always act like this?" Hinata asked as she ran away from the duo.

"I wish they wouldn't."

Sakura was punching Naruto and even though she was giving him black eyes, it was as if he was healing by himself.

Hinata was puzzled. She turned to Shikamaru, who was eating some ice cream and looking at the sky. "Shikamaru-san, why isn't Naruto getting hurt?" At this remark, Shikamaru laughed.

He explained. "Naruto is a freak in some ways. The reason he's gold-ranked is because of his amazing healing abilities. It makes him invincible when we're sparring in Martial Art class. His taijutsu skills aren't up to par, though."

"Oh." _That's amazing!_ Hinata was impressed.

Shikamaru turned to the pair. "You two are so troublesome. Get out and fall for each other, so that we can live in peace."

Naruto quickly came to Shikamaru and Hinata and put patted the genius' back. "Shika, my friend. What's up in your life?" asked Naruto, eager to get away from Sakura while in her PMS mode.

"The clouds?" he replied tentatively.

Everyone groaned. Sakura grumbled and walked over to Naruto. Instinctively, Naruto covered his face.

"Relax. I just have an idea. If you go along with this, I promise I won't kill you." she dragged him to the back. Naruto gulped, unaware of what Sakura was going to do to him.

Letting go of him, she started. "If you take the new girl Hinata on a date, I promise I won't ever punch you ever again."

Naruto hissed back. "If I do that, every guy in school would be itching to kill me. Painfully."

"WHAT??"

"Oh come on, Sakura. Every guy in the school has been checking out Hyuuga-san."

Sakura mentally groaned inside her head. "Well then, just ask her to come to the party."

Naruto didn't get it at first. "But she can only get in-" comprehension slowly dawned on his face. " -if she's invited!"

Looking behind her, Hyuuga Hinata watched Naruto making weird faces while talking to Sakura.

_Does he always make faces while he's talking to people?_ She wondered.

***

Hinata was just settling in to her new apartment that she would have to share with Neji and Hanabi. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Neji-san, Hanabi-san, I'll get it." she called. Just as she opened the door, she found herself face-to-face (or face-to-chest) with her masked English teacher.

"Yo." greeted Kakashi.

"Eep!" squealed Hinata. Kakashi laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that. If you want, I can show you around the dorm."

"Thank you sensei." she replied. Just then she thought she saw Kakashi's face twitched when she said the honorific. She dismissed it. Continuing on, she said, "But I-I n-need to get s-settled in."

***

Neji was just finished hooking up the phone when it started ringing shrilly. He picked it up. "Hello?" It was Sakura. "Is this Neji-sama? Could I speak to Hinata-chan, please?"

"Sure." he said, pink in the face. He put it on hold. "Hinata-san? The phone."

Rushing to take it from her cousin, she said, "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata. It's me Sakura."

"Oh h-hey!"

"Listen. There's a party down on the second floor of the clan apartment. I would love it if you could join us. All the gold-rank students will be there."

"I-I d-don't know, S-"

"If you won't, that's fine. I have something that might persuade you."

Silence.

"S-sakura?"

A different voice replied. "Is this Hyuuga Hinata-san?"

It was the person Hinata thought she'd never talk to. Uzumaki Naruto was on the phone. Talking to her. Her only. She was blushing furiously.

"Y-yes."

"How are you doing, Hinata-chan? What did you think of the science teacher?"

_Don't faint, it's just his voice,_ Hinata steeled herself before answering.

"I-I-I'm a-against pig c-cruelty?" she bit her lip. _That was the most ingenious comment you've ever come up with._ She was about to make an excuse when she heard noise coming out of the phone.

Naruto was laughin. "That was genius, Hinata! We should complain to Iniochi-san!"

He went on. "Well, what I was trying to say is that I..." Hinata could here him fidgeting on the phone. "...would you..."

Hinata leaned in anticipation...

"wolduliktgoprtywitme?"

"P-Pardon?"

"Would you like to go to the party with me??"

Hinata could NOT believe it. Here was Uzumaki Naruto, asking HER, Hyuuga Hinata, to go to a party with him. She tried to remain calm.

Unfortunately there was a hard knock on the door.

"W-wait a-a second..."

In her haste to reach the door, she forgot to tell Naruto why she had to leave him on the phone.

Well, that's that. If you have ideas, about whether she should go with Naruto, don't hesitate to REVIEW!


	7. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I'm running out of ideas for my fics! Oh dear Kami! (hehe Just a little writer's block for some of them, though, nothing to worry 'bout)

* * *

**Ch.7 Complications**

Hinata was rushing to the door. She sent the phone flying and it crashed on the other wall.

"Hinata. HINATA!" Naruto yelled on the other side of the phone.

Hinata opened the door, and looked up. "Uchiha-san??" _What is he DOING here?_

"Are you busy?" he greeted her politely.

Hinata was suspicious. "No..."

"Since there'll be a party coming up, do you want to come with me??" He asked elegantly.

_Oh Kami. Not the party again._ Hinata flashed a fake smile. "Sorry, Sasuke-san, but someone already asked me to be his date." Suddenly, Hinata's hand flashed up to her head.

"OH DEAR KAMI!! I forgot Naruto's on the phone!" She tripped over the pieces of paper she had scattered earlier.

_Naruto? I bet Sakura's behind this. Hey! Hinata didn't even stutter that time. _The Uchiha smirked.

"Naruto? Are you there?" Hinata was frantic. The phone line was dead.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke immediately sensed something in the Hyuuga.

Hinata looked at his shoulder. "He hung up."

Sasuke slowly went up to her. "So, you can come with me tonight?"

_What choice do I have? If I want to make more friends, I have to get out more._ Sighing, Hinata nodded.

"Great! I'll see you at seven." The Uchiha closed her door, smirking to himself.

***

Sakura walked up to Naruto. He was leaning against a wall in Sakura's apartment.

"What's up, Naru-chan?"

"WILL YOU QUIT IT!"

Technically, Sakura was a distant relative of Naruto, but that didn't stop him from having a little crush on her in grade school. But, it was a bit too awkward to have a crush on her now, as there was a lot of guys who adored her.

"So-o. What did the Hyuuga say?" she teased him.

Naruto stared back at her glumly. "She hung up on me. She threw the phone to a wall."

"And how do you know THAT?"

"Because I heard a huge smack on the other end, baka." Naruto folded his arms, grumbling. The Uzumaki was rarely turned down when he went on dates. Sakura felt pity for the teen.

"Oh, Naruto. Sumimasen. I didn't want you to get hurt. I just thought that she liked you."

"Whatever, I'm gonna help myself to some ramen." muttered Naruto, leaving Sakura in the middle of the living room.

***

Hinata was so busy getting ready that she took no notice of her family. Hanabi was alone in her bubble, listening to music, and Neji, well he was going over the latest style in Gentle Fist Martial Arts.

"Hinata." Neji said. Hinata was busy making the house look more like a home, in between cooking dinner for them and getting ready for the party.

"Hinata." Neji projected his voice a bit louder. Still the Hyuuga beauty took no notice.

Neji abandoned that approach, and stopped her in her tracks, before she hit the other wall in her haste to take her rollers off.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"G-gomen, Neji-nii-san. I just need to get ready."

"Ready for what, Hinata?" _Oh dear, I forgot to tel Neji-san._

Hinata flashed a brilliant smile, which clearly didn't please Neji. "What's going on, Hinata?" he growled.

"W-w-ell, there's a party on the second floor of the building, and I'm invited."

"What? Do you know anyone in there?"

"Yeah. I know Sasuke-san, Shika-san, Kiba-san, Naruto-san, Deidara-san,-"

"All guys." Her cousin's eyes narrowed.

_Do I really know so many guys?_ Hinata was biting her lip.

"Please?" the Hyuuga heiress gave puppy dog eyes at Neji.

Neji snorted. "Oh, all right. But if anyone hits on you, I will PUMMEL them to death, bury their bodies in a ditch near Fransisco, and when I go to heaven, I'll keep on-"

His rant was stopped by Hinata hugging him tightly. Neji turned pink. He patted her head awkwardly.

"Go then. Have fun." Hinata waved, took her bag and looked at herself in the bedroom mirror.

Neji noticed that one of her rollers was still on. "Hang on, Hinata, there's something in your hair."

Stooping over to take it out, Neji caught a whiff of her shampoo. _Oh kami. Her hair smells so good, no teenage boy will think twice if he hits on her._

"Be careful, Hinata. Your otou-sama will be on my case if anything happens to you!"

"Of course, Neji-nii-san. Thanks for being here for me." She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

As soon as Hinata got out of the house, Hanabi looked up from the iPod. "What'd I miss?"

Neji rolled his eyes.

***

"Hinata! Glad you came!" yelped Kiba as he took Hinata by the hand to the party. She forgot to ask Sasuke where to meet him, so she just went to the party to meet him.

And there, soon enough, was Sasuke. He was wearing a black shirt with a red tie, and black skinnies.(haha skinnies) He went up and took her by the hand.

"Thank you, Hinata-san." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "I have nothing to do on Friday nights anyways." she replied mischievously.

Just then Sakura came in the party, followed by Naruto. She immediately looked around.

And saw Hinata whispering in Sasuke's ear.

_That Hyuuga's going DOWN! _Sakura glared.

* * *

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!! Hey, I have some polls on my profile. If you love this fic, go and vote for it! The question is: WHICH OF MY FANFICS DO YOU LIKE?


	8. Alcohol, Love and Teenagers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Not for kiddies.

**Chapter 8: Alcohol, Love and Teenagers**

Hinata looked around the place. "Are you sure they actually let us...do this?" she asked skeptically.

Sasuke smirked. "We practically own the school, Hinata. Even the principal knows that. Their jobs depend on our money." He looked off into the distance.

"Don't you like this school?" Hinata asked, unsure of why he looked so forlorn.

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know anymore. Some days it's amazing, other days it's just plain boring."

"Oh..." Hinata sighed. Sasuke seemed to regain his senses.

"Where are my manners? Here I am, putting all my worries on you. Gomenesai, Hinata-san." he said apologetically. Taking her hand gently, he steered her to the buffet table.

***

"That's her, isn't it, un?" said a long blonde-haired teen. If it wasn't for his deep voice, one would think that he was a girl.

Another guy on his side, who was wearing a black suit and a purple tie stirred uncomfortably. He was wearing an orange mask. "Come on, Deidara-sempai! Let's just crash this party!" he whined.

"You're such an annoying brat, un! And what's with the mask? Do you want to attract attention, un?"

"Sorry, Deidara-sempai." he mumbled.

Suddenly, they felt a presence behind them. Deidara was the first to react. He squirted pepper spray at the intruder. The person disappeared in the shadows just as quickly as he had come.

The other man was shaking. "Wh-who was that?"

Meanwhile, Deidara wasn't impressed. "Come out, Itachi-sama." he grumbled.

"It-itachi? The heir to the Uchiha Corp.?" said the orange-masked person.

"That's a bit rich, coming from you, Uchiha Madara-kohai." said Itachi, absent-mindedly twirling a loose strand from his hoodie.

Madara gulped. "Just because my mom didn't marry into the main family doesn't mean that you have to treat me the exact same way, Itachi-sempai."

"Who cares? In the end, you're the one saying 'sempai' and I'm the one saying 'kohai'."

The other Uchiha gnashed his teeth in frustration. Itachi ignored him. Turning to Deidara, he told them the details of their plot.

***

"...And then, as he was coming straight at me, I did my shecret technique." gushed Hinata. She was holding a paper cup haphazardly and was clutching onto Sasuke like a lifeline. Apparently, she didn't know that the punch was spiked.

"And what was that?" asked Tsuchi Kin, one of her classmates from Science. She was entranced by Hinata, somehow.

"Um..." she put a finger to her lips in thought. Sasuke who was smirking-laughing during this whole conversation, finally sobered up and looked at Hinata. Her eyes were unfocused, and she looked so dreary-looking that it was a shock that she was still standing. He positioned her into a more comfortable position on the couch where they were sitting on for the past half-hour.

"OH YEAH!" she yelled, attracting everyone's attention. "IT WAS EIGHT TIRGAMS, SIXTY-TWO PLUMS!!"

"Wow Hinata! That sounds so brave!" gushed Kin. Sasuke looked at her in disgust. 'What a naive girl.'

He got up and steadily held up Hinata by the elbows. Bending down to her height, he whispered in her ear, "Hinata, we have to go."

"B-but, wh-what...about Nejshi-can?" she asked worriedly.

Sasuke looked over to the spot where Neji and Tenten were last seen kissing for the past hour. They were gone.

"I'm pretty sure your cousin can handle himself Hinata." He helped her to the door.

***

"Sasuke..." asked Hinata.

"Yes, Hinata-san?"

"Jush call meh Hina, please."

"Whatever you wish."

"Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"You'll see in a minute."

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

Sasuke looked at her. She was walking in her sleep. "What a girl." he muttered, picking her up and carrying her bridal-style.

The dark streets of Konoha Academy were tinted a dull red, due to the late-summer sunset. The wind started picking up, and the trees bristled around, while the blossoms fell gently around them, picking up speed as they came closer to the ground. The dismal buildings of the academy caused dark shadows along their sides. A dull chorus of notes resonated around the plaza, as a lonely songbird started singing. Sasuke lingered with Hinata in his arms. Smiling slightly, he gave a fleeting glance towards the contrast of colors in the sunset before marching onward to the dorms.

Kicking down the entrance, he walked quietly up the stairs and gently put Hinata down next to her apartment. Taking her handbag, he fished around for a key. He found it, and opening the door, he picked her up, locked the door, and walked to her bedroom. Smirking slightly, he looked at his surroundings. It was a small room, not very comfortable and certainly not a room for a teenage girl. 'But, I think Hinata has already made this room her own,' he thought, as he saw the many portraits all lined up on her new desk.

"Unh..." He turned around and heard more moans and grunts. "Oh Kami, please tell me that Neji isn't taking his girlfriend to the third step." His suspicions were correct, however, when he saw a red bra fly out of another room.

"Sasuke?" He walked into the room and saw Hinata sitting up in her bed, looking concerned. 'Awe, she looks adorable,' he thought. "Yes, Hinata?"

"Could you stay with me for the night?" she pleaded.

'Who can resist those big beautiful eyes..' he sighed and collapsed on her bed. She giggled and aimed a pillow at his head. "I thought the Uchihas were supposed to be poised and elegant, not heavy-footed and tired?" she teased.

"Just sleep, Hinata."

"Not if you take your jacket off first. Why're you wearing a jacket anyways?"

"Because I had to get you in bed first."

"..."

"What? You passed out while walking, Hinata."

"...uh what exactly did I say during that time?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"..."

"..."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Oh be quiet, know-it-all Uchiha! I'm the one with the Byakugan here, you know!" she playfully punched him. He grabbed a pillow and attacked her. "OH no you don't!" she laughed, pulling it away from him. Somehow, they got tangled up in the sheets, and Hinata suddenly landed with an 'oomph' on top of Sasuke. Blushing furiously, she fiddled with his jacket. Struggling to take it off, she finally gave up, and put her head on Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha calmly stroked Hinata's black hair.

"Sleep Hinata."

"Why? It's only 10."

"My, you're talkative for a drunkard."

"So what?"

"You haven't talked like this at all during your stay here."

"Well, there's nothing much to talk about anyways."

"Then why are you talking?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." He took her chin in his hands and stared at her. "Do you want something to do then, Hina-hime?" he said seductively, turning Hinata's legs into jelly in an instant.

The space in between their lips lingered for a moment, then shrank into nothingness. They kissed passionately, ignoring everything else that was around them. Hinata's hands snaked their way into Sasuke's hair, feeling his head. Using her dainty feet, she fiddled with Sasuke's socks, taking them off one by one. Sasuke licked Hinata's bottom lip, pleading for entrance, and she gave in. Hinata was in heaven. She felt so many sensations at once. Suddenly Sasuke withdrew his lips from hers, and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. Unconsciously, she whined in the back of her throat. That got Sasuke to smirk.

"I want to try something out." he said. Hinata looked at him suspiciously. As if reading her mind, he said, "Don't worry. I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

Hinata tried to get off of Sasuke, but his strong arms linked around her, effectively holding her there. She squirmed, but her attempts were fruitless. "Okay, just show me what you're doing." she said, annoyed at his expression.

"Look at me, Hinata." he said, huskily, taking the air out of Hinata's lungs with the sound of his voice.

"H-hai..." She saw his new eyes, with red irises on them. Immediately, she felt a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before. It started out with a warmth in her belly, and spread around like honey. "Sasu...ke.." she moaned, a new feeling rising in her throat, and she writhed and squirmed under his gaze. She started panting, and her arms moved unconsciously, as if asking for him. "P..p..pl.."

"What? I didn't hear that, Hinata." he said, smiling seductively at her, making her feel even more exposed.

"S-st...op...pl...e..a" she couldn't finish, because she gasped as she felt a wetness in her underwear. The feeling stopped, and she lay, sweating and panting and clutching Sasuke for dear life. Unnoticed by the Hyuuga, Sasuke's eyes returned back to their jet-black state.

"Well, how was that?"

"..."

"Hina-hime?"

He looked at her. She had gone to sleep on him.

----------------

A/N.: YES! I HAVE FINISHED.


	9. What Did You Say?

A/N.: I don't know who to put with Hinata. Right now, it looks like Sasuke is the best choice, but who knows?

AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ITACHI'S OOCNESS! (and the smallness of this chapter. it just ended. like that. serious.)

**Chapter 9: What Did You Say???**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???" yelled Itachi for what seemed like the eighteenth. He looked valiantly around the partly destroyed dorm, which was the host for the party that night. Grabbing Deidara by the scruff of the neck, he growled and activated his sharingan. Deidara whimpered faintly and tried to shut his eyes, but it was too late. He grew limp and immobile, as Uchiha Itachi smirked.

(Inside Deidara's head)

What is Hinata doing with Sasuke? I thought that pansy of an Uchiha thought she was beneath him! And why are they dancing so...close with one another? How are you supposed to dance like that? Whatever happened to 'personal bubble' anyways? Oh well. Hehe, Hinata sure looks cute tonight! How does a 5 ft 3inch woman manage to have D-cup breasts? And look at that ass of hers! What a beauty! Oh crap... stupid hormones.

(The world around him)

Itachi growled and slammed Deidara into a nearby wall, where the blondie slumped forward, unconscious. He suddenly noticed all the faces surrounding him. 'WTH? Why are those girls blushing at me when I ruined their night out for a party? Stupid women...' he snarled at the group. They looked at him weirdly, like he was an animal at an exhibition.

"Itachi-san, get a hold of yourself." said a monotonous voice behind him. It was Akasuna no Sasori, feared amongst many martial artists. Itachi knew that he could take him out any day, but he still respected him, to say the least.

"You're right, Sasori-san. Forgive me." At this point, the girls he scared moments before started giggling and shrieking.

"He sounds so...masculine!"

"Did-did you see him beat blond-chan over there? Like, oh my god!"

"Eeeee!"

The two boys sweatdropped.

"Do you want me to eliminate them, Itachi-san?" asked Sasori, ever the emotionless. Itachi nodded darkly.

Quick as a flash, everyone in the room fell unconscious. Itachi had to marvel at the man's speed. 'Even I can't get that fast...must be a kekkai genkai of sorts..'

Without turning back, Sasori stated, "You better start on your quest, Itachi, before the night is over."

Itachi left the room, silent as a bat. He jumped out of the window, and landed in the soft dirt of the compound.

He quickly scanned the place for any clues as to where Hinata was. 'No shit, sherlock. She's probably in her dorm by now!'

Leaping from roof to roof, he finally spotted the Hyuuga dorm. Silent as the rustling wind, he leapt through the open window, where he came upon a horrifying state.

"No..." he breathed, struggling to keep his emotions in check, so as to not wake up the two people. Hinata was sleeping like an angel over a not so angelic Uchiha Sasuke, who had his hands on the lower side of her back, and were almost touching the Hyuuga's ass.

Unable to look any longer, he fled from the scene, holding back the urge to vomit. There was hatred in his eyes, blurring his vision, making it impossible to think straight.

"You'll pay for this, Uchiha Sasuke. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

REVIEW!


	10. Angry Mornings and Black Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: YAOI!!!! and oh yeah... suggested themes.

**Chapter 10: Angry Mornings and Black Coffee**

"HYUUGA HINATA!" yelled a person with very long hair, which was in knots.

"Unh..." groaned Hinata, rubbing her migraine spot, staring blearily all around the room. "What now Neji?"

"WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE ALCOHO-...." Neji's eyes (if they weren't wide enough) widened even more, as he saw more of the bed.

'3, 2, 1...' Hinata thought miserably, bracing for the impact.

"WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF UCHIHA SASUKE!"

'Why can't his head just explode from all the stress?' she thought, burying her head in Sasuke's chest for comfort. Unfortunately, this woke up Sasuke, who found himself face-to-face with an angry Neji.

"UCHIHA SASUKE I WILL KILL YOU!!!" he began, gathering himself into the Hyuuga stance, much to the displeasure of the sharingan user. Before either could react, the door opened and in walked a girl about their age.

"Now now Neji! No killing while I'm in the house." scolded the girl, who had the exact same hair color as the Hyuuga genius.

"...Tenten.." he said hoarsely (from all that yelling, I might add).

She wiggled over to Neji's side. Sasuke saw that she was wearing Neji's trademark t-shirt and pants. "For me?" she added, pouting.

'Please no...' thought Sasuke. 'I don't want to see any...crap...'

Neji picked up Tenten, and practically ran back to his room.

"Phew." he grumbled, absent-mindedly stroking Hinata's hair. He didn't realize that she was awake though.

"Are they gone?" she asked very suddenly, startling the hell out of him, causing him to panic.

"Hinata," he began weakly, but Hinata shut him up with one petite finger.

She got off of him and, waiting by the door, said, "What do you want for breakfast, lover boy?" Hinata turned her head around and winked at him, disappearing from the room. Sasuke blinked rather rapidly.

'Hinata certainly has changed. I'm not sure if it's good or if it's bad though...' Dispelling all nasty thoughts, he soon joined his newfound girlfriend.

***

"Deidara-koi! DEIDARA-KOI!" yelled a flustered Sasori. Deidara had been unconscious for a long time. "That's it. I'm waking you up the hard way." he said, and he bent forward and picked Deidara up bridal-style. He smirked, as Deidara began to stir.

Going to the kitchen, he grabbed a bucket, all the while putting down Deidara down on a chair. He hurried quickly though, because Deidara was slowly falling off of it. "Wake up, baka-koi." he muttered, and he splashed water all over Deidara's face.

"AYA! What was that for, un..." he locked eyes with Sasori, who was silently smirking at him. "BAKA!" he yelled, throwing Sasori away from him, where he landed a few feet away from the fireplace. Deidara got up, and gave him such an intense glare that, for the first time in his life, Akasuna no Sasori was frightened. "Deidei-koi..let's talk about this later.." he began faintly, but Deidara reached him before he could mutter another word.

"Why did you let me get beat up by that Uchiha, un? It wasn't like I did anything to his obsession. So why did you just stand there, yeah?" he cried, and instead of punching Sasori in the gut, he settled himself into a nearby armchair and sobbed.

"Dei-chan..." Deidara looked at Sasori through the curtains of blond hair. 'Wow, baka-koi looks so cute right now...' He smiled at him gently. "I just believed that you would be able to beat him for once."

Deidara sniffed, and took the outstretched hand that Sasori gave him. "Arigato gozaimasu, Sasori-danna.." the speaker was soon envelopped into a bone-crushing hug.

"AWES DEIDEI-CHAN! YOU'RE SO KAWAII IT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE!" Sasori yelled happily, and started french-kissing the blond, who was struggling against him. He was shocked and heartbroken when Deidara started pulling back, so he leaned forward until they were both on the floor, Deidara writhing underneath Sasori. Brushing the sheets of blond hair, Sasori started trailing kisses up Deidara's collarbone, getting reluctant moans from the blond-haired man. "You like it, Dei-hime?" he muttered, gently nibbling Deidara's ear. This caused a chorus of sighs and moans from underneath Sasori. "Ah..this feels so good...it's just you...and me. No annoying Tsuchi Kin here." Tsuchi Kin was Deidara's obnoxious roommate.

"Sasori... I-I need...to tell... you... agh.." mumbled Deidara, but all train of thought was gone as Sasori gently crushed his lips over Deidara's own. Firmly, Deidara pushed him away, and got up, helping Sasori up as well.

"What do you want to tell me so badly that it would take you all your willpower to resist my sexiness, Dei-chan?" he grumbled, staring intently at a flushed Deidara. The blondie was twisting his hands together, and staring at the floor, unable to meet Sasori's gaze.

"Why do you like me?" he finally asked, gazing up imploringly at the older man. 'Seriously, do I honestly have to list the many things? It'll take all morning!' Sasori thought, irritated, but amused at the question.

He pulled a trembling Deidara into his embrace, softly humming into his ear. Deidara whined quietly, and a tear cascaded down his cheek. "It-it's just...I feel so...so useless... all the-the time..And Itachi-sa-san always...treats me...like crap...and Tobi-san is..is such a dip...and..I DON'T-"

"Shh." replied Sasori, instantly calming Deidara down. "You are beautiful, Deidara-chan. Remember that. No one can take away that from you." He let go of Deidara, but put his hands on the blonds' shoulders.

"Promise me that you'll stay true to yourself only." Sasori demanded seriously. Deidara hiccuped, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. "I promise."

Sasori let go of one of Deidara's shoulders, and grabbed his hand. "And just to let you know, I love you, Deidara." he smiled.

"AWES!!! I LOVE YOU TOO SASORI-DANNA!" This time it was Deidara who was jumping on Sasori. 'What a baka... and yet... I love him' sighed Sasori as he fell into the confines of eternal bliss.

***

"Hurry up, Hina-hime! We have to go!" yelled Sasuke, as he put his bag (which he took from his dorm) near the door. "Don't make me come there!"

Meanwhile, in Hinata's room, Hinata was panicking. 'OH NO! I am so not decent right now!' she totally freaked out, practically knocking down her new furniture in her haste to cover up.

In the front of the dorm, Sasuke heard the crashing and banging happening in Hinata's bedroom. 'That's it I'm investigating.' He took off his converse, and ran to the room, where he found a sweating Hinata underneath a pile of clothes that looked as though they were dumped on her. Laughing gently, he helped her up, only to see the expression on her face.

"Hina-" He looked down. Hinata was only in her underwear. Now the Uchiha was really laughing. Hinata blushed, and wiped a piece of hair out of her bangs, cursing her foolishness. Without realizing it, her foot contacted with the gut of the Uchiha, but Sasuke was too quick. He brought his hand to the foot, and refused to let go. He soon realized that he had a direct view of...

BAM! The Uchiha lost consciousness, falling to the floor. Hinata shrieked in irritation. 'Thank goodness Neji and Tenten left early...otherwise..'

"Sasuke! SASUKE WAKE UP!" she ran to the bathroom, soaked up a nearby towel with cold water, and squished the water out of the towel onto Sasuke's face. Spluttering and shaking his now-wet hair, he saw Hinata glaring at him, in the traditional Hyuuga fighting stance. 'Oh shit... two Hyuuga stances in one day...what have you gotten yourself into now, Sasuke?'

And, just like that, she attacked head on. Sasuke swerved to avoid a collision with her deadly hand. Hinata smirked, whipping a long leg around and it made contact with the Uchiha's head. However Sasuke blocked the attack with agility and ease, and unfortunately, he and Hinata ended up entangled in each other and in clothing.

***

The jet-black walls of the Uchiha dorm stood out menacingly that morning for Itachi. He slammed the coffee maker out of the machine, and took a long draught of black coffee. His hair was in a disarray, and he never looked so pitiful in his life. He had spent the majority of the morning in a frenzied state, dismantling and vandalising his brothers' room like an automated robot.

Who knew the Uchiha heir would ever act like this??

'But Hinata-hime is not just ANY girl,' he convinced himself. 'Plus, you really scared her off with the incident in Science class. She probably doesn't want to see your stupid Uchiha ass ever again.' He grabbed a single strand of hair and pulled, tugging it off, root and all. 'You're pitiful, Uchiha Itachi. Just pitiful.'

He stared into the dark dregs of his early morning coffee, thinking about life in general. And Hinata.

***

Hinata and Sasuke walked down the school hallway, hand in hand, ignoring the obvious stares of the other students. Since they had a spare, they made a brief stop at the library. Hinata settled herself in one of the most comfortable couches they had. "What do we have next, Sasu-koi?" she asked languidly, stretching out her legs.

"We have Science, Home Economics, Health and another spare." he replied, taking a spot on the couch. "Oh and we have another meeting, Hinata, and we need you to be there. In case anything goes out of hand." He couldn't get the picture of Principal Tsunade stretched out on the table provocatively, holding an empty sake bottle in her hand. 'Tsunade really shouldn't wear such chest-revealing outfits...especially in a school full of hormonal teens. But NO, she just has to be all immature..' To get his mind off of the teacher, he pulled Hinata in for another kiss, and she happily obliged.

***

Itachi came into Science class, looking all disheveled. Only Tsuchi Kin, who also stalked him, noticed his unusual demeanor. Everyone else just ignored him, angry at the fact that he gate-crashed the homecoming party.

Fortunately they were doing lab work today, and he was supposed to sit with Hinata. 'Oh happy day,' sang Itachi in his mind. He almost skipped to the empty spot near Hinata.

Suddenly Sasuke barred his path. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed menacingly. Itachi merely smirked at him. "Well?" Sasuke continued, giving him an Uchiha death glare.

"I'm Hinata's lab partner, otouto-baka, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yea, I think I did."

"So why're you stopping me?"

"Because... you're a perv."

"That was just totally redundent, otouto-baka."

"Stop calling me that."

"I can call you whatever I want."

"Umm...no you can't. Just because you're the heir, doesn't mean-"

"BOYS!" The two boys stopped their fighting to stare at the speaker. It was Yamanaka Inoichi. The two Uchihas simultaneously each gave him the Uchiha death glare. Inoichi sweatdropped, not used to having two moody and obsessed teens in his class. He ignored their expressions and the killing intent radiating from their bodies.

"I won't have any pub brawls in my science class. Since you two can't stand each other, and I AM your teacher, and it is my job to ensure harmony, you'll be working together in detention tonight." The killing intent grew even more. Hinata glanced anxiously at the two brothers, afraid that someone was going to get hurt. All the worrying stopped when Sasuke sat down, ignoring his brother. As Inoichi turned his head to the blackboard, and Hinata immersed herself in her textbook, Itachi turned to whisper into Sasuke's ear.

"She'll be mine, foolish otouto-baka. Just you wait."

* * *

REVIEW!


	11. Betrayal and Broken Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 11: Betrayal and Broken Bonds**

"All of Student Council, please come up to the boardroom. All of Student Council, please come up to the boardroom." said Sasuke. Behind him, the female secretary was blushing furiously, secretly hoping to catch another glimpse of his face. Principal Tsunade came into the office, wearing her usual kimono, saw her secretary acting in a childish manner, and whacked her on the head with a sake bottle. Sasuke rolled his eyes lethargically, let go of the microphone, grabbed his bag and left the scene.

***

Hinata walked to the usual table where she, Ino and Sakura sat. "Hello.." she muttered quietly. Sakura's head was propped on her arm, and Ino was immersed in a large textbook, which was turned upside down. "Hmm.." said the blond, obviously acting too casual for Hinata's comfort.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The atmosphere was tense, she could tell. Even without her Byakugan, she could tell.

Sakura popped out from under her arm. "What's wrong? Hey Ino..." she called. Ino looked up sharply, giving her pink-haired friend a look. "She asked what's wrong. What should I tell her."

"Do what you want. Frankly, I'm more mature than you are right now, Sakura." Ino once more pored over her textbook. "Friends are more important than boys, you of all people should know that." Sakura growled and once more looked at Hinata. She sighed, rubbing her head erratically.

Finally she spoke. "Listen Hinata, I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few days. It's just that, when i saw you with Sasuke, I just snapped. I've always had a thing for him."

Hinata sat down next to Sakura. "I see."

"But, looking at you now, you seem so happy around him. And it's the first time I've seen Sasuke happy since he got here." Sakura smiled tiredly at the Hyuuga. "I guess I've been a little selfish all this time." Before Sakura could apologize, Hinata gave Sakura a bonecrushing hug. Ino looked up from her upside-down book, eyes brimming with tears. Sakura and Hinata let go of each other, but not before they saw Ino's expression.

"Um..Ino why're you crying?"

Ino sniffed, and fished around her bag for a kleenex. "I get so...'sniff' emotional when... it comes 'sniff sniff'... to my...FRIENDS!!" she choked out, crying anime tears. Hinata sweatdropped.

"All of Student Council, please come up to the boardroom. All of Student Council, please come up to the boardroom." Sakura and Ino looked up at the now-standing Hinata, a look of worry on their faces.

"Wish me luck!" exclaimed Hinata, not noticing anything. Sakura watched her friend disappear out of sight. 'Hinata truly has changed since coming here. I hope it'll be for good only. I'd hate to see her get hurt.'

"Luck." she whispered.

***

In the lobby of the clan dorms, a certain pineapple-head was snoring under his science notebook. It had been an hour since he'd been there, lazily dreaming about clouds and fuzzy trees.

"All of Student Council, please come up to the boardroom. All of Student Council, please come up to the boardroom." Uchiha Sasuke's voice resonated across the hall, interrupting Shikamaru's sleep. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he looked at his watch, and immediately recognized his mistake. "Crap, did I just miss four troublesome classes? I'm screwed." he muttered. He got up, packed up his school bag, and headed for the boardroom in record time.

He screeched to a stop in front of the door, where he heard raised voices from outside his post. Ignoring the nagging feeling of danger, Shikamaru opened the door, and ducked just in time, where a 100 pound chair was thrown out of the room.

"YOU ONLY LIKE HER BECAUSE OF HER FREAKIN' BREASTS, YOU HENTAI!" screeched a duck-haired boy from across the room. Another boy, with long dark hair, smirked. "I do not. Maybe that's why you like her, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at his brother with contempt. "At least she isn't freaked out by me, unlike some people I know." 'Bingo' he thought. What he didn't realize was that Itachi was now looking at him with new eyes. Eyes that were red, with black whirls on them. In less than a second, Sasuke was trapped under his brother's gaze.

Shikamaru looked up from the spot he was hiding. "Mangekyo," he breathed. He knew that the Uchiha corporation was working on a project that would make them able to possess a perfect mangekyo, but he never really saw it in action before. What amazed him was that Itachi was willing to use it on school premises. 'But he'd probably get away with it anyways.'

***

Deidara looked at his watch again, hoping to look for a glitch in it. He couldn't believe it was lunch already. Beside him, Sasori was devouring a huge burger with almost animal-like intensity.

Sasori looked up from his eating and saw his 'boy'friend looking at his watch worriedly. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm debating whether I should go to council meeting or not, un."

"Why do you keep on saying 'un'?"

"It's called a dialect, un."

"Well, stop it."

"If you love me, you'll appreciate my dialect, Sasori. un." Sasori shook his head and smiled. Deidara looked at him quizzically.

His red-haired lover wrapped an arm around him, moving closer and closer to him. Beside them their friends, Hidan, Temari, Konan, Kisame and Tobi all groaned under their breath, as Sasori pulled Deidara in for a quick kiss.

Deidara gently pulled back and grabbed his backpack and skateboard. "Wait for me at Home Ec, Sasori-danna!" he yelled, giving Sasori a fly-by kiss and wave. A brief awkward silence followed. Sasori glared at his friends in a menacing way. Thankfully, Konan was the first to dissipate the uneasiness. She cleared her throat and said, "So you two are official, right?"

Hidan snorted, and threw a fry in Konan's direction. "Yeah, just fan the fucking fire, Konan. You really should stick this fry up that pansy ass of yours." Temari giggled and gave a high-five to Hidan, who was blushing faintly. Konan glared at her friend. "Temari, you're not helping at all."

"So what? It's not our business to know what those two do. I for one don't want to know what they are to each other. Just stop being so nosy." the spiky blonde stood up, and took her empty tray to the trash can. Hidan looked at her retreating backside for a minute.

Konan realized what Hidan was doing, and monotonously said, "Stop undressing Temari with your eyes, Hidan."

***

Hinata dashed up the marble staircase to the boarding room, where she collided with Kiba, of all people.

"Why hello, my hime. What are you doing here, if I may ask?" Hinata rolled her eyes, and took his arm.

"Stop talking to me like I'm your queen or something. It gets annoying after a while." Kiba saluted her in a comical way, and said, "Whatever you want, Hinata."

"That's better." They walked to the boardroom together. When they turned the familiar corner and walked up to the doors, they encountered Naruto standing in their way, giving them a strained smile.

Kiba stared at him in shock. "What're ya doing, Naruto?" The blond boy looked at him, and in a feeble attempt to look innocent, said, "What do you mean?"

"Why're ya barricadin' the door?"

Naruto gestured to the doorknob, and looked at the ground. "No one said anything about barricading, dogbreath."

Kiba growled. "Whadidja say?" Hinata looked at Kiba in shock. It was as if he changed. She did a little gasp, as she realized what the change was. He had his cheeks tattoed with red spikes on either side. Also, he didn't have his adorable little Akamaru with him.

"I said Dogbreath, that's what I-" Kiba shoved him out of the way and let himself in, followed closely by a dazed Hinata, where they came across a frightening sight.

Uchiha Itachi was holding his struggling brother by the neck, and Sasuke was slowly turning blue. "You baka." he growled, as he remembered how Naruto tried to stop him and Hinata from entering the room. He charged at Itachi, and pulled out a staff from his sleeve. Itachi let go of Sasuke, who fell to the ground, writhing and clutching his neck. Hinata ran to Sasuke's side, and watched as Kiba wrestled Itachi into a death grip. Naruto entered the room, shaking, but not from the cold. Hinata saw that the Uchiha who was beside her was unconscious, and she checked for a pulse. 'Praise Kami, there's one. It's faint, but still there.'

* * *

Review!


	12. Red Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 12: Red Clouds**

The slow beep of the hospital ward kept its monotonous hum-drum. Shikamaru and Kiba were in a corner, battling it out in Shogi. Shikamaru's childhood friend, Choji, was sitting in a corner eating chips, while Ino and Sakura sat beside a traumatized Hinata. Haku sat in a corner, immersed in 'Weekly Jump', but in reality thinking of the events that happened today. Kakashi stopped by every now and then to check up on the visitors. Neji and Tenten were watching the latest headlines on 'Tokyo News at 6', every now and then looking at each other with worried faces. Everyone jumped when the door of the ward opened.

"Hello, un." said a bright Deidara, holding hands with a red-haired teen, who merely nodded. Deidara's gaze fell on the person who was occupying the hospital bed.

"Sasuke?"

He hurried over to the bed, and saw the Uchiha lying there, as if he was merely sleeping. He looked around the room, searching for someone amidst the crowd of people gathered there. Finally he found her, wiping a few tears off of her sleeve. "C'mon, Sasori-danna." beckoned Deidara, and the two of them went to the girl.

Deidara peered closely at her. "Hinata?"

"Y-yes?" she sniffed, looking up at Deidara with wide, anxious eyes. Without pausing for a minute, the older teen bent down and gave her a reassuring hug. A few tears found its way to Deidara's shoulder. "Shh, it's gonna be alright, Hinata." Sasori gave a discreet cough, and turned away, not used to seeing emotional girls that often. He sat down next to Neji and Tenten, and watched the news with them. After a few minutes, Hinata stopped crying once more and let go of the older blonde, giving him an appreciative smile. "Arigato gozaimasu, Deidara-san."

A doctor entered the room, and everyone stood up, as if waiting for some clarification of sorts. Hinata went up to the doctor, and asked, "Doctor-san? How bad is it?" The doctor smiled at her sadly and said, " He won't be waking up anytime soon." Kiba stood up, and so did Shikamaru, as the dog-boy stomped over to the doctor. "What does that mean, huh?" he roared, being restrained by a redfaced pineapple-head. Everyone looked at Kiba. It was as if he had changed for the worse. He was growling and giving death glares to every speck in the room. Nobody wanted to be Shikamaru at that moment. As he tried to lash out at the doctor, the monotonous beeping behind them began to pick up, startling everybody with the sudden change. The doctor pushed Kiba and Shikamaru out of the way, and they fell to the ground simultaneously.

"Call some more nurses!" he ordered to Neji, who was looking at the doctor with something akin to fear. Tenten squeezed his arm in reassurance, and then they were gone, heading for the staff room.

The doctor pulled out a scalpel, and some surgical knives, and pushed the hospital bed out of the room. "What's happening, Sakura?" she asked frantically. The taller girl looked at the retreating figure of Sasuke, and replied, "I don't know, Hinata. I don't know."

***

Tsunade threw a wine bottle at a indifferent teen, who was calmly blocking all of her attacks, making her more frustrated by the minute. Finally, with some help from one of the secretaries named Shizune and Hatake Kakashi, she sat down, brushing the hair from her eyes. Then she assumed her previous position, with her hands put together on the desk and she leaned forward and hissed, "Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you're in, Uchiha?"

He replied scathingly, "No, but I have a feeling you'll show me!"

"DAMN RIGHT I"LL-" All of a sudden a phone rang. "SHIZUNE!" screeched Tsunade. Shizune ran into the room as though scalded, and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?...Oh Tsunade-sempai, it's for you." Tsunade staggered, and grabbed the phone from a trembling Shizune.

"YES?... wha... OH SO THAT'S HOW YOU'LL... yeah... SO YOU'RE SAVING THIS BOY'S A-... fine. so that's how you'll play the game... fine. GOODBYE!" she slammed the phone into the reciever and breathed through her nostrils, each one of them flared and tense. She got up, and walked around Itachi, who was trying not to breath in, for fear of getting drunk from all of her alcohol consumption. "So, what should I do with you?" she muttered, pacing up and down her office.

The phone rang again. "SHIZUNE!" she bellowed, and Shizune, who looked as though she would collapse from all of the stress, once more picked up the phone. "Konoha Academy for Martial-...oh... Kotetsu-san... yes... why don't you talk to her right now?" she looked up and saw Tsunade slitting her own throat with her finger. Gulping audibly, she quickly replied, "No... she's busy at the moment... uhuh... how's his condition?... he's stabilized?... oh... arigato gozaimasu Kotetsu-san... I'll give her the news..." she slowly put down the phone and began to open her mouth, but Tsunade silenced her with a look. "I think I can guess what's going on from that conversation..." she said menacingly. Shizune spoke up bravely. "Kotetsu-san said that they estimate he'll wake up in three months at the most. He's gone into coma, probably from the mangekyo." At this point, both women looked at Itachi coldly.

"You're in big trouble, mister."

***

It was a long, boring afternoon for Itachi's 'friends'. Deidara and Sasori ditched the gang to go and visit the sickie in the hospital, but everyone else didn't, for fear they would just worsen Itachi's wrath when he came back from Tsunade's interrogation. So, being the 'friends' that they were, the gang (Kisame, Konan, Hidan and Temari) decided to crash in Itachi's apartment.

Hidan was sprawled on the leather couch, while Kisame was on Itachi's laptop, (obviously looking up things that cannot be mentioned on this website) and Konan was busy chatting on the phone with her boyfriend Yahiko.

"Why the fuck are we here anyways? Do we have any goddamn lives other than to hang out with the almighty Uchiha asswipes, or what?" he growled and got off of the couch, with the intent on raiding Itachi's fridge. Temari snorted, and stuck out her leg from the barchair, and wiped out Hidan with her limb. "Wha the fu-..OW! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled. Temari stuck her tongue out, and walked towards the living room, swaying her hips erotically. Hidan just stared, drooling like an idiot.

"BAKA!" yelled Konan, and she bitch-slapped Hidan, making him fall down on his ass. He snarled at the blue-haired girl, not helping his situation in the slightest, as she rammed her foot into his mouth.

***

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GONNA OWN THE UCHIHA CORP IN SIX MONTHS, YOU'RE DAYS AS MEMBER OF STUDENT COUNCIL ARE OVER! DONE! FINITO!" yelled Tsunade, as Itachi ran out of the staff room. He stopped momentarily to catch his breath. "What a bitch... " he grumbled, as he slowly made his way down the stairs. His forehead was pounding, his muscles ached, and every now and then he'd cry out in pain. Staggering slowly, he grunted, as some blood dripped down from his chin onto the marble tiles. He gave up trying to move, and sat down on the stone steps, looking out of a big window at the sky. A few minutes ago it looked sunny outside. Now, it was dark and lightning stained the now dark red background from the setting sun, blurred slightly by the thundering rain. The weather, like always, seemed to match the mood he was in, no matter what. He sighed, rubbing his numb left cheek in annoyance. He looked up, and saw dark red clouds on the horizon, masked by the pellets of dew coming down from the heavens.

"What have I done now?" he thought to himself.

* * *

Review. arigato gozaimasu!


	13. Broken Hallelujah

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N.: Kakashi has no mask in this fic. I repeat, no mask. Inspiration has hit me in this chapter, though!

**Chapter 13: Broken Hallelujah**

"Hinata."

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"HINATA!!" The said person solemnly looked up at her principal, Lady Tsunade. She was pacing in front of Hinata, who sat neatly on the wooden chair in the middle of the room. Shizune came in, with a notepad and a pen, looking worn-out and dead-tired. Amazingly, she was able to discretly give a thumbs-up to the frightened Hyuuga.

Tsunade walked over to her worned down desk and sat in her leather chair, and clasped her hands together on the top of the furniture. "Explain what happened. Take as much time as you want." she said tiredly, looking at her watch, which proudly announced 2 AM. 'I'm getting too old for this.' she thought.

Hinata took a deep breath, and unwillingly told her story.

_Hinata walked slowly to her dorm from the hospital where Sasuke was currently recieving treatment. She felt so broken, so forlorn, that she kept on wondering what would happen after this was all over. She didn't even realize where she was going until it was too late._

_She crashed into another student, sending the person flying into a bush. Hinata looked around dazedly. Strange faces were staring at her. 'What a bunch of freaks. One has an orange mask, one looks like a blond girl, and that girl has blue hair. Well, at least that other blondie looks normal. Even with those four ponytails.' She sat up with wide eyes, as she took in the whole scene._

_"HIDAN!" yelled the sandy-haired girl, haughtiness displayed in her beautiful features. She got up from her spot, and grabbed the person who Hinata just recently gave a migraine to and held him by the collar. He had a black hoodie and sported a red bandana on his neck, from what Hinata saw. And he didn't look too happy either. "Fuck off, you slut." he snapped at Temari, who gave him the finger automatically._

_"Nice. Considering you do stare at Temari's ass all the time, Hidan." muttered the blue-haired girl. Hidan stared at her with narrowed eyes._

_"Umm... " said Hinata, poking her fingers together, not wanting to cause any more trouble. The girl with blue locks looked at her, slowly noticing that they had forgotten all about the girl. _

_"Oh. Sorry about that. Hidan has an eye problem." she said unconvincingly. Hinata raised an eyebrow, as Hidan cursed Konan to a thousand deaths, using the top brutal weapons ever known to mankind. "If y-you say so." the Hyuuga muttered._

_She slowly grabbed her bag and walked away._

_"H-hey!" yelled Hidan. He ran up to the girl, panting and out of breath. "What's your name?" he asked. Hinata stared up at him. He was really tall, about 6ft 7in or more, and he had these magenta eyes that were very deep and dark, added with his grey-blond hair, which was combed into the back very tidily and neatly. 'You'd never think he would be a potty mouth. But still... '_

_"What's your name?" he asked, and Hinata resurfaced from her thoughts. She replied back quickly, for fear he'd rage and cuss at her, like he did with the others._

_"Hyuuga Hinata." Hidan grinned evilly, making Hinata wince from nerves. 'They must be something with those eyes of theirs.'_

_"Well, _Hyuuga _Hinata. I think we'll be seeing each other a lot sooner than you think."_

"...And that's it." she lied, looking at Tsunade with apprehension. Not pausing to think for a minute, Tsunade ran to her drinks cabinet and grabbed a few bottles of sake, tripping over her heels as she ran.

***

"You think she told them?" asked Konan, looking from the window of a building directly opposite of the principal's office, watching the ongoing drama that was emanating from that small stuffy room. Dark rain clouds kept on hammering down at the lowly earth, making it hard for them to be spotted, yet hard for them to see what was actually going on.

"Hell no." Hidan replied, scratching his neck.

"You know you're commiting suicide, trying to take on Itachi as the leader. And that means he'll take it out on us too." she said indifferently. He stared at her oddly.

"Umm Konan...."

"What??"

"Are you a masochist?"

"..."

"...!"

"IDIOT. Why would I be a masochist?"

"Because you are indifferent to hurting others, even if it makes you get hurt in return."

"..."

"...!?!"

"Wow. That's the first sentence I've heard that you didn't utter a single swear. Congrats."

"..."

"..."

"Shut up."

***

Kakashi walked down the hall with his briefcase in his left side and his orange book on his right. He had such a good class today, that he decided to reward himself by reading some more Icha Icha Tactics before going to the staff meeting.

He ducked under a project that some kids made for his class, and walked into a more distant hallway, which lead to the student grounds and library. He sat on a nearby bench and read to his heart's content.

_"No Roberto! Don't leave me now!" _Kakashi smirked. He always liked this part. It usually ended where the heroine and the hero made up and lived happily ever after. But still, it was Icha Icha Tactics, and it really explained in detail what -

WHAM! The south campus door opened, and (just like in Icha Icha) a a rain-soaked girl trudged into the warmly lit halls of the Academy. She looked tired and worn out, like a person who was carrying the entire world on his shoulders. Kakashi watched, as she slowly made her way through the hall, looking up every now and then.

And then it hit him. 'Isn't that... Hinata!?!!' As he was processing his train of thought, Hinata was slowly walking away from him.

"W-Wait! Hinata!!" he yelled, and he left his Icha Icha Tactics on the bench. He ran to her side, noticing how she didn't even stop and acknowledge him. "How... How are you?" he asked anxiously.

Hinata slowly looked up at him, and saw something in his eyes that she'd been looking for her entire life: concern. Without even thinking twice, she collapsed onto him and sobbed uncontrollably. "H-hinata?" exclaimed Kakashi, aghast. She looked like a broken doll, clutching onto him like a lifeline, afraid to let go, afraid of what might come next. He knew immediately that her heart was hurting a lot. It pained him to see such a beautiful young lady in such pain. After all, it had been two weeks since Sasuke first entered the hospital.

"I... I don't know.... w-what to... DO ANYMORE SENSEI!!" she screamed. Her knees were buckling, and she was in danger of collapsing. "P-people a-are everywhere, th-they... want me... I... I-" she stopped momentarily when Kakashi scooped her up and walked, holding her in his arms, to the bench he was so happily reading a while ago.

"Now," he said seriously, as Hinata wiped the last of her tears on her tear-stained jacket, "Tell me what happened. Down to the very detail." She looked at him with wide eyes, afraid to confide in a man she had only known as 'sensei'.

As she began to take a breath, he added, looking sternly at her, "I only want the truth, Hinata."

"Th-the... how do you..." she said, startled at the choice of words he used.

He winked, and said, "Huh? Did you honestly think that my other eye wasn't just there so I didn't look like a cyclops?" he opened his left eye.

"Sh-sharingan..." she squealed in fright. "How-how d-did you..."

"It was a gift," he interrupted. Hinata couldn't help but hear the finality of his last phrase. "Anyways," he said,"...care to tell me what happened?"

"S-sure."

(The TRUTH)

_Hinata walked down the stairs, in between the basement and the first floor, and saw a peculiar sight. 'What a weird place to hang out,' she thought silently to herself. The people in front of her looked very ominous. The first one near the far right, who had blue hair, had piercings all over herself. Her arms were adorned with metal spiked bracelets. Another girl who was right beside her, looked normal (with 4 ponytails) all except for the big metal object she carried like a backpack. The girl was chatting animatedly to a guy with sleek grey hair, combed to the back, who had a big three-spiked staff which he too also carried like a backpack. He had a red bandana tied on his neck._

_She slowly backed away, knowing that she'd be dead meat if she was caught there. As she backed away, she tripped on the top step, and lost her footing. At the sound of the crash, the grey haired man looked up the staircase, and his eyes found the startled girl wincing and clutching at her leg. _

_He smirked, cause he knew he'd be having a good time tonight._

"Hmm..." said Kakashi, in his pensive state of mind. "So... from what you said, those people would be... Kawasaki Konan, Yajiro Hidan, and Sabaku no Temari."

"H-how-"

"I'm a teacher, Hinata." he smirked. "Oh..." she muttered, feeling stupid. "However," he suddenly added. "Why were you going to the basement in the first place?"

Hinata blushed and put her fingers together. "I wanted to see the sunset." Kakashi smiled a eye-crinkling smile. 'What a cutie.' he thought.

"Well," he replied, straightening up, "If you need anything, Hinata, you know who to talk to." He looked inside his briefcase for a pen and paper, but only found the pen. "Oh. I guess I left my paper on my desk." he searched around for any type of papery substance.

"Ow." he said, and he realized he sat on his precious orange book. 'Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I ripped a bit of paper off of it to write my number.' He started tearing the prologue part of his book. Hinata watched, shocked that he'd do such a thing to his precious reading material.

Finally, he hastily scribbled his number on it, and handed it to her hurriedly. "Is this your home number?" she asked, wondering if she would be interrupting him if she ever needed to call.

"Yes. I mean, I really can't give you my cell, because I use it a lot. Not that your problem is not as important, but you get the picture." he explained.

She smiled happily, forgetting all of her troubles. "Thank you, Kakashi." She ran back from the exit in where she came from. Kakashi watched her disappear from view. He got up, and as he was buckling up his briefcase, a few materials came out. "Drat," he said, and he picked up his stuff and dumped them unceremoniously in his bag. Straightening up, he walked away from the bench, not realizing that he and Hinata had just left some things behind on it.

* * *

Review!


	14. On Shaky Ground

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Ch.14 On Shaky Ground**

The brilliantly tinted windows gleamed in the sunlight, giving an appearance of energy and life.

And yet, Hyuuga Hinata felt _nothing_ like that this morning. Groaning, she turned off her alarm clock and walked to the calendar, using a spare marker to cross off another boring day. She had been crossing the days off ever since Sasuke had slipped into a coma. The only reason he wasn't taken off life-support was the fact that his father, Uchiha Fugaku, didn't want his business to be inherited by his eldest son. Hinata didn't care why he wouldn't trust Itachi, she could care less about that man.

But what intrigued her was how nobody, besides the Student Council, Deidara and Sasori actually cared for the young Uchiha.

Breathing the humid spring air, she flipped through the calendar. She vaguely noticed how it long it was since Sasuke had been with them. Ignoring the nagging pain in her chest, she got up and started on her way.

She looked at herself for the first time in her mirror. Her eyes had dark shadows under them and she was getting even paler, if that was ever possible. It didn't look like her at all. All of her baby-fat had gone and was replaced with a sharper face and a skinnier stomach. On any other girl, that would've looked quite pretty, but Hinata could tell that her face wasn't supposed to be like that.

"Hinata?" called a voice from the other side of the apartment. 'Neji' she thought. Her heart went out to her cousin at the moment, because he was still trying to act as though nothing had happened, which is really hard, considering that Hinata was the only person he was able to talk to (besides Tenten) without scaring away.

Leaning on the side of her wall, she heard the door quietly closed, followed by distant footsteps. 'So much for trying to communicate with me, Neji-san.' she thought.

She collapsed on the floor, letting the nagging stitch in her heart consume her.

***

The faint heat of the coffee swirled skywards, as a pale ray of the sun shone on it. The owner of the coffee was looking out the window, and he glaring at everything that was going on outside. He thought back to what had happened the last few weeks. "What was I thinking?!!" he shouted, banging his head against the windowpane. The man, Uchiha Itachi, rubbed his head and growled, as he saw that his clock was now beeping : 9 o'clock.

'School doesn't start till ten today, praise kami," he thought, walking to his unstirred cup of coffee. Taking it in his hands, he caught a whiff of it in his nose. The tangy smell of the black coffee beans filled him up with its sweet aroma.

"Uchiha Itachi??" yelled a obnoxious voice.

Too bad this peaceful atmosphere only lasted so long. "HN!" he shouted back. Ever since a few months ago, he had developed his strange habit of "Hn." even more, effectively making him the most un-sociable person in Konoha Academy. The person at the door, named Izumo, rolled his eyes.

"Saying 'Hn' to me won't make me go away." he stated as a matter-of-factly. "This from a person who beat up his own brother," he muttered. Suddenly, the door opened and a very dishevelled Itachi death glared him.

The tomoes in his now-red eyes started swirling dangerously. "You better watch what you say." he warned. Izumo backed away, grinning. "Whatever. I got you the first time." Seeing how Itachi had turned to his monotonous, boring self, he added, "Lighten up, man. Live your life."

The Uchiha stared at his classmate, who was now walking in the direction of the classrooms. "Wait." he said. Izumo smirked at him, apparently oblivious to the Uchiha death glare.

"You can't go to class like that." he calmly pointed out. Itachi looked at himself, and found out very harshly that he was still in his pajamas. "So what?" he defended, still staring at his flannel shorts. "It's not that obvious. I still look amazing."

Izumo grinned and stuck out his tongue. "You actually said a whole sentence, weasel." Itachi tried to backhand him but missed, and only hit the point of Izumo's nose. "Ooh. What an ego. Too bad I have amazing taijutsu skills that'll pwn your ass, prodigy-kun."

The said person pinched his nose, and started to grin evilly. Seeing the look on the Uchiha's face, Izumo started backing away. "Um...Itachi!" he said in a friendly way, "Let's talk this through." he tried to laugh, but it changed in his vocal chords, and turned into a hiccup/strangle/cough/sneeze.

The man in flannel pajamas started to go into a martial stance. Izumo saw that his eyes were spinning. Realizing that it was time to flee, he ran for his life, Itachi chasing him all the way down to the classrooms.

***

'Everyone is staring at me.' Hinata thought in disgust. 'Everyone knows what happened, and they _pity_ me.' She walked down the narrow hallway, keeping to the side, so as to avoid the onslaught of oncoming students.

As if reading her mind, Tenten smiled. "Don't worry Hinata." reassured Tenten. She was the one who dragged Hinata out of her apartment that morning. "It'll be fine. They're ignorant losers."

"Yeah." Hinata looked around nervously. She checked her schedule, and sure enough, they had science for their next block. "Inoichi-sensei will probably tell us off for being late, Tenten-chan."

"Ha!" Tenten yelled exuberantly, causing several people to look around in alarm. "If he does that, I'll punch the living daylights out of him. I don't care if he's Ino's dad, I'll-"

"No violence." Hinata shot her friend a glare. They walked into the science room. As soon as Hinata entered, she saw two brilliant colors of pink and blonde zooming her way. Before she knew it, all the breath was knocked out of her as Ino and Sakura bear-hugged her. "I'll be back." Tenten said, in an uncannily depiction of Arnold Schwarzenneger. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she demanded.

"You're not in our class!" Everyone yelled. Tenten cringed at the loud voices. "So much for being loved."

But Hinata wasn't paying much attention to her friends' antics at that moment. She had locked gaze with a dark-haired person in the back of the room.

"Itachi." she muttered under her breath. She dropped her bag on the floor, and it banged against the hardwood floor. She slowly made her way, like a dream, to where Itachi was sitting. It was all very quick.

SLAP! Everyone turned their attention from Tenten to the furious girl standing in front of Itachi. The boy was rubbing his face in apparent surprise. "Wha..."

"That's for Sasuke." she said quietly, tears threatening to brim over.

***

Itachi never felt so humiliated in her life. He kept rubbing the side of his cheek, as though it would ease the shock. He looked at the figure sitting a few seats in the front, calmly writing on the blank piece of paper.

When Inoichi saw what happened in the class, he wasn't amused at all. He gave Hinata and Itachi a week's worth of detentions, and gave them no chance of ever switching lab partners. That remark alone earned him a Hyuuga and Itachi glare, but since he was used to it from the Uchiha brothers and Neji, he just smirked and assigned them lines.

It wasn't like Itachi hadn't been expecting it. In fact, he was wondering when she was going to crack. But what he hadn't been expecting was that he actually felt... _sorry_ for her. For the past fifteen years, his father, Uchiha Fugaku always said that pity is the one-way road to destruction.

Now, seeing how much it had hurt her, _he_ had hurt her, he couldn't help but agree with his dad. He decided to resolve this once and for all.

"Hinata?" She continued on as if she hadn't heard him. Her hand was scribbling furiously, and he saw that she was trying really hard not to snap like she did that day. Getting up, he slowly walked to her desk. Again, she looked straight on ahead to the words written on the board that they had to copy down a hundred times.

"Hinata. Listen to me please." Itachi wanted her to hear him, even though she'd really never ever forgive him, not even in his wildest dreams. "What do you want, Uchiha-san?" she said coldly, devoid of emotion, although her face betrayed her sentiments.

Seeing a break in her defensive barrier, he grabbed a chair and sat next to her desk. "I... I just want you to know..." he took a shuddering breath. "...that I really... never meant-"

"Never meant it? Don't give me that! I saw that _look_ in your eyes. Come on!" But her bottom lip was trembling.

"I did, Hinata!" Itachi cried, aghast. "I never meant to go that far! He kept... tauntin-" Hinata grabbed the front of his vest as she stood up, a steely glare in her eyes. "Taunting you? The great Uchiha Itachi, taunted by his own brother? Who knew?" She was seething. Itachi had never seen her like this before, and it scared him.

"Umm, Hinata..." he said.

"WHAT?"

"Could you please... let go of me??" Itachi asked politely. For some reason, Hinata didn't realize she had grabbed Itachi's shirt. "Oh... sorry." she mumbled, sitting back down. Itachi chuckled, and Hinata blushed. 'Now she's more herself.'

"Itachi?" Hinata said after a few shaky moments of silence. "Why're you wearing pajamas to school?"

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Hidan is now taking over most of Itachi's gang. How will Itachi react when he finds out! More Ita/Hina interaction on the way!

**Review please!**


End file.
